


Notes On A Ghost Story

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [27]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Ghosts- Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27: Hallucinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes On A Ghost Story

The old nursery still smells of smoke and charred flesh, in spite of having been first thoroughly cleaned, then completely gutted and rebuilt.

t is always somehow uncomfortably warm in the old nursery.

The old nursery is haunted. Many people have heard screams and crying, and one maid claims she saw a little girl running, hair and dress aflame.

Sometimes, someone will spend the night in the old nursery, on a dare or for a bet. They will invariably be plagued by nightmares of burning until they go back and apologize and leave a sour apple petit for the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the Lunar gift, which relies on suggestion, combines with a superstitious culture, could have some unintended effects. For example if everyone knows someone died in a particular room...


End file.
